The Cosmetic Caper is Agony
by Scarlet Redd
Summary: One-Shot! Darien has left Serena. Eight months have passed. Serena hates Darien. She has the dream, and goes looking for answers. What will she find? Based on SM ep 55, The Cosmetic Caper. Rated M for sexual content.


Her leg was raised high above her head. Even though she was just training, she could imagine her adversary in front of her. A jab. A punch. A right hook. Oh yes, her enemy would be bleeding, if it had any blood, begging for mercy. She'd destroy them in a quick flash with her scepter. If only she could destroy not only her enemies, but her bad memories, too. The one who said he loved her, who said he'd be with her forever, who said he'd never leave her, broke her heart, tore it to a million pieces and all he does is walk away. He pretends nothing ever happened between them, not even had ever met.

Well, she accommodated herself to that quite nicely. Her hair, instead of the long, golden yellow it's always been was now cut just below her ears into a concave style, dyed black. But that didn't make much of a difference when she became Sailor Moon; her hair would go back to what it's always been. The Serena he knew, at least in appearance, was gone. Along with her hair, she began to train harder, rougher than ever before.

At first she asked Lita to teach her some Martial Arts. Lita had accepted, but when Serena got rougher, not in a Martial Arts way, but in an angry-all-the-time way, Lita quit. Serena couldn't believe it. She'd called her a quitter. After that, Serena began to teach herself. She'd picture the enemy in front of her, and she'd fight. That wouldn't always work, so she pictured Darien instead. That helped immensely. All she wanted was to take out all her anger on him. It was, after all, his fault she was the way she was. She saw a can on the ground. She extended her hand, and leaned down rapidly, violently. The can split into two, her hand right in between the pieces. Her mind traveled back to when it all began to change.

_Rini had appeared out of the sky, fallen on Serena's head as she was leaning up for a kiss from her beloved. The next day, Serena bumped into Darien on the street, and as she would always do, she went up to him, hugged him, bid him good morning and leaned in for a kiss. But Darien wouldn't stand for any of it. He shoved her away, told her to not do that ever again. At this, Serena was flabbergasted. She tried to find out what was wrong, but he shut her up with a quick and loud remark._

"_I don't have to tell you ever single detail of my life! It's like you're keeping tabs on me! Leave me alone!" Serena knew he was angry, but also knew he didn't mean what he was saying. She knew he needed some time alone. She gladly wanted to give it to him, but right when she was going to say good-bye, he cut her off._

"_I don't think we should see each other anymore."_

"_What?"_

"_You heard me. We're through!"_

_Even though he ended it without a single explanation, she went to go see him that afternoon at his place. Her eyes were on the brink of spilling over with tears, her voice quivering, but she kept her clam and a smile all the time. He asked in a cold voice what she wanted._

"_I wanted to apologize. I was so happy to see you I didn't notice you were in a bad mood."_

"_Serena, that's not it. I just don't have the same feelings for you."_

"_Why… don't I believe you?"_

_He scoffed. "Look, believe what you want, but I'll tell you this, we're through. We're never getting back together."_

_Her tears and sobs were getting stronger, but she would not cry, not in front of him. "I see. I'm sorry to have wasted your time." She walked out the apartment calmly, holding in her sobs and tears. When she was out of the complex, she found a near-by phone booth. She stepped in, closed the door, and let her chest loose. She cried like she'd never cried before. She cried like an inconsolable child._

Her mind came back, and when she focused, she found her vision blurred. She blinked a few times, and then felt wet on her face. She was crying. She wiped her tears violently, and was instantly angry at herself for crying, and even more angry at Darien for making her cry then and now.

She was too angry to continue, plus she was tired and just wanted to get into a hot bath. She went back home, prepared her bath and got in. After she shampooed and conditioned her hair, washed her body and shaved her legs, she stayed under the hot spray for a while longer. When the water began to feel cold, she realized she had been in too long. She shut the water. She reached for the towel, dried herself and then reached for her pajamas: a black spaghetti strap and black short shorts. She put her shorts on first, and when she reached for her top, she saw, for the first time in about six months or so, the tag. It had a red rose. She grabbed the tag, and yanked it off. She then swung her arms towards the trash can, and the tag fell in. This made her mind wander back again.

_The Sailor Soldiers were battling a monster sent by the Negaverse. The scouts were worn out and couldn't continue anymore, and Moon was facing it alone. The enemy had the upper hand, and it seemed as though this would be their last battle. Then, the enemy was blown off its feet, having left Moon free from its grasp. The scouts were surprised at this. They looked around for the cause of their sudden moment of joy._

_A rose was pierced on the ground near Sailor Moon's feet. They all looked up, and there he was. The scouts saw him as a ray of hope, but Sailor Moon saw him as heartache. His presence caused her to be angry all of a sudden. The monster threatened to destroy Tuxedo Mask along with the scouts. That, somehow, enraged sailor Moon even more. She fisted her hands tightly, and with her legs she pushed herself up and kicked the enemy's face with her right leg. Then, she punched with her right hand, spun and smacked its nose with her left elbow. The enemy was still standing, but was bent at the waist. "You've caused me enough pain." Said Moon. She then took out her scepter and turned the enemy to moon dust. With the enemy gone she felt better._

"_Good job, Sailor Moon." She heard his voice. He was still here. She turned to face him. "You all did an exceptional job." He commended them. Sailor Moon took a step, but felt something under her shoe. The rose he used earlier. She felt rage like she'd never felt it before. She took the rose and shot it straight at him. He covered himself with his cape. Everyone was surprised at this act. They both stared at each other. He was expressionless while she was full of anger and resentment._

"_We don't need you. Better said, _I_ don't need you. Don't ever show your face again."_

_He stared down for a few seconds, then responded as he walked away. "Saves me countless trips."_

She smiled at that memory. It's been nearly a month since, and she hasn't seen him. She smiled again.

The lights were off, and she was in her bed, ready to be at Morpheus's mercy. She dreamt she wore a beautiful white dress, carrying a bouquet of white flowers, and Darien was at her side, walking together while admiring her beauty. She was getting married, and she had never been so happy.

"Serena, I'm yours forever." He said for her ears only. They leaned in for a kiss, and just when their lips were about to meet, the ground exploded, sending her flying away from Darien. He shouted for her, and she screamed out of fear and surprise. Then, a large, dark, booming voice began to speak.

"Darien! You must stay away from Serena!"

"I won't!" Darien replied.

"If you don't, Serena will suffer and she will be lost forever, along with this world and the universe!"

"No! Serena!"

She awoke with a start, sitting straight up on her bed. She breathed in rapidly, her heart racing. "What a dream!" She got up from bed and went downstairs for some water. After that dream, she couldn't go back to sleep. She went back to her room, looked at the clock and it read twelve-o-one. She sat on the windowsill, looking up at the sky. The moon was beautiful, just like her family crest, a crescent moon. She couldn't explain why, but she found herself thinking about Darien, and not in a bad way. She didn't' understand why, but she suddenly felt the urge to be with him, near him.

She stared at the moon, and she thought back to the Silver Millennium, when they were in the Moon Kingdom. She remembered all those happy times they spent together, when they both loved each other and wouldn't let anything stand in their way. She didn't understand it. She couldn't explain it, but she just had to see him. "Just a quick glance." She said… mostly to convince herself.

She got up, went over to her closet and reached in for a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. She also went to her drawer and dug out some intimates. She dressed quickly, put her laceless tennishoes on, and finally reached for a light sweater. She opened her window and looked down. At one point it would've seemed far, but she had done it many times now. She jumped out and lightly landed on the balls of her feet. She then took off running, something that had become second nature to her. She knew the way well; it was her favorite route.

She arrived to the building in a few minutes. She knew his apartment was on the fifteenth floor, but she also knew he wasn't going to answer the door now, much less let her in. She leaped. She landed on the first floor's balcony. She leaped until she got to his. When she did, she noticed the window was open; the white curtains were lightly dancing with the wind. She remembered from the many times she'd been over that his bedroom was the one that had the window, and his bed was right next to it. She wondered if he had made any changes since then.

She moved the curtains slightly aside. The bed was still in place, and he was there, shirtless, sleeping. She took in his image, and when she should've felt anger and rage, she felt warm. She found herself breathing in deeply and exhaling rather hard. Her hand tightened itself around the curtain. She took an unconscious step, and suddenly he shifted. She shied back, hiding behind the curtains. She waited a bit, made sure he didn't wake. She heard absolute silence. She assumed he was still asleep. She moved the curtains slightly aside. Darien was on his side, the sheets just below his waist, showing a small portion of his black boxer shorts that were fitted around him well. Serena's heart couldn't help but speed up when she saw that. Her eyes then traced all over his body. When she saw his arms, her heart beat faster and her face felt warmer than usual. She imagined herself in those arms. She'd feel safe, secure, loved. Unconsciously, she took one step closer.

"Serena," she heard him say her name. She thought he'd seen her, and so she cowered behind the curtains again. "No, Serena. You can't… no…" by this dialogue, she concluded he was dreaming, and about her! She peaked through the curtains again. From the looks of it, he was having a bad dream. He was breathing in, holding his breath, and letting it go with such force. His eyebrows were knit together. Then, the most unexpected thing happened. He sat up in his bed as he shouted out her name. She was able to hide just in time, but she could hear him well enough.

"Why? Why does it have to be this way? That stupid dream! If only I knew what was going on. I don't know how much longer I can keep this up."

Serena didn't' know what was going on, but she had a strange feeling he had the same dream she had. She was pondering about this deeply; she didn't even notice there was movement inside. The curtain was shoved aside. Serena was startled. She took several steps forward. When their eyes met, hers were full of surprise, but were defensive as always.  
"Serena? What are you doing here?"

She had no idea what to say. "N-Nothing. I have to go." She turned around, readied herself to jump off the ledge.

"Wait." He grabbed her arm, and when he did she whipped her head around, giving him a death stare.

"What?"

"Come down."

"No." she said in a hard, deep voice.

"Serena, please, come down from there."

"I'm not coming down! Let me go!"

"Please, Serena, come inside. We'll talk."

Serena blinked a few times, and then asked him with a sly smile.

"Why, all of a sudden, are you being so nice to me?"

"We'll talk." Is all he said. She stared at him for a bit, then made up her mind. She turned around, and slid off the ledge onto Darien's balcony. He led her inside. Once there, Darien reached for a towel that was on the back of a chair, and wrapped it around his waist. Serena was standing on the corner opposite of him, her arms crossed.

"Now tell me, why are you being so nice to me?"

"Because I'm done." He said after taking a long exhale.

"Done with what?" her look was hard.

"Fighting."

"Fighting?"

"With you. I can't do this anymore. You're too important to me."

"Oh, Darien, quit giving me that crap! You never loved me! If you did, you never would've done this! I don't think you even ever felt a single thing for me. You just had your fun and when you were bored you threw me away."

"How can you even think such horrendous things? I loved you like I have never loved anyone! I still do."

"Bullshit." She said in a low, emotionless voice. "That's a bunch of bullshit. If you loved me like you say you did and still do, you wouldn't have broken my heart the way you did."

"You think it was easy for me? You think it was easy ending it, telling you I didn't love you, feeding you all that crap about being over you? It was hard! It was hell! Especially when I told you horrible things, and I had to watch you cry, had to hurt you myself, and not be able to comfort you! It was hell, Serena. HELL!"

There was a silence. Serena then spoke. "Then answer me this. If all what you've said is true, that you've always loved me, and never stopped, then why did you end it?" Her face was full of anger, but it was mixed with confusion.

"I had a dream. It was our wedding day, and our lives were going to be one. But then, you were taken from me, and I heard a voice that warned me to stay away from you. If I didn't, it said you would suffer and would be lost, along with this world and the universe. The first night I had it I ignored it, but then I kept having it night after night. Some nights it even changed, but worse was the outcome. Then I started having the dream while being awake. That's when I knew that it isn't just a dream. It's a prophecy. And honestly, I could care less about the world and the universe, but when it comes to the one I love, to the one that is my reason for living, I'd do anything to keep her safe. Even if it means staying away from her for the rest of my life."

No one said a word. Then, Serena's voice was quivering. "I don't believe you. Not for one second."

He got up and just stood there. Serena, for the first time in so long, saw his well-defined muscles. His chest, his abs, his shoulders, they were just as she remembered them.

"Then tell me what I need to do because I'm tired of this! I can't keep having you away from me! I can't keep having you hating me!"

She took a step. "Then you should've thought about that before you broke my heart." She then ran towards the window. Darien, however, was able to stop her before she left. He seized her by both her arms. She was struggling, but she couldn't break free.

"Let me go!" she would shout, but he would do nothing of the kind. He stared into her eyes. They were disguised as angry, but he could see past that. He could see they were full of hurt and pain. He saw the way her eyes were full of tears and were begging to be set free, but she wouldn't allow such a thing.

He wanted to fix everything. He wanted to go back to the way they were, the way everything was. He didn't have the power to turn back time; so he did the one thing he knew how to do so well. He pulled her in and brought them both for a kiss. She kept her lips tightly together, moaned to be set free. She twisted her head around, but somehow he was able to keep her in place, even though his hands were still on her arms. She struggled more, harder, but he wouldn't give in.

She felt his lips trying to take in her lower lip, but she wouldn't allow it. He held her, wouldn't let her go no matter how much, how hard she struggled. Serena felt the way his lips wanted to take over, and she remembered all those times that she was weak at the knees. How she missed all those times! Her lips began to lose force, so did the rest of her body. Before she knew it, she was kissing Darien back, taking in every bit of him possible.

She had her arms around him, and he around her. He lifted her up from the waist, and she wrapped her legs around him. Suddenly, she felt herself being thrown on the bed, Darien never leaving her lips. He tore off the towel, and slowly he began to unzip her sweater. She moaned in question, and he lifted from her slightly. "What is it?" he asked, trying to catch his breath. She motioned for him to let her sit up. When she did, she took her sweater and shirt off. She was left with just her bra, and when she was going for the clasp, he stopped her. "Let me." She did. He returned his lips to hers.

She wrapped her arms around him once more, and then felt the bra become loose. It was off, and then she felt him cupping her breasts. She moaned in pleasure and pressed herself harder against him. He then began to undo her jeans, which became quite a challenge, but in the end it was off, along with her panties and Darien's boxers. He was above her, but he was always careful to not let his weight crush her.

He kissed her lips, and then moved down to her neck. She moved her head to the side in pure pleasure, wanting more. She spoke his name in a soft, breathy voice that only made him more passionate. He then moved lower and his lips found her breasts. His breath became faster, and his grip tighter. Darien then slightly closed his jaw on her nipple and she grunted, but he knew it was in pleasure.

She hugged him tighter to herself, only wanting more. She then felt it. She felt his manhood on the side of her leg, solid as a rock. She gasped, and he was startled. He lifted himself up, and searched for her eyes. "What's wrong?" he asked, his voice full of concern.

"Nothing." She assured him. "Take me. Take me, Darien!" She begged him.

He kissed her lips hard and passionately. "Nothing would please me more, but be patient, My Love. Not yet. He kissed her like there'd be no tomorrow. Serena had her legs opened and bent at the knees, longing with anxiety for when she and Darien would be one. She felt his hand travel down from her breast, to her abdomen, to her hip and finally to the juncture between her legs. Upon feeling this, Serena moaned, and seemed to opene her legs wider. Darien caressed her gently. He, with his middle finger, found her jewel, and Serena began to moan louder. Darien sped up, and Serena seemed to barely be able to take it, and he couldn't hold on any longer. He took away his hand, and looked her in the eyes. "I'm taking you."

"Take me." She replied with barely any breath. And then, Serena felt an excruciating pain that made her gasp deeply. He looked at her, and whispered gently. "Did I hurt you?" She shook her head slightly, her eyes closed. "No, My Love, you didn't." Her fingers became like claws on Darien's back. She felt a great ache, but she loved every moment of it.

She spoke Darien's name as her climax came closer each passing second. Darien could feel her getting closer and closer, just as he was as well. He searched for his love's beautiful face. Serena's head was turned to the side, eyes closed and breathing rapidly through the mouth. She spoke his name again. "Come with me, My Love." He whispered. Serena was breathing loudly, and she was just about to get there. When she came, he came with her. Serena gasped loudly, almost like a scream, and Darien grunted loudly. He rolled off her, and was next to her. He then reached over and pulled Serena to him. She then accommodated herself to be resting on his chest. He held her tight, and softly kissed the top of her head. "Serena, I love you. Please, don't ever forget that." And they both fell asleep.

Serena woke up. She remembered the events of the night. _He loves me._ She thought to herself. _He truly loves me. But, can he love me as I am?_ She looked over to the side of the bed for a clock. It was still there, as she remembered it. It read three-twenty in the morning.

She looked at him. He was still deep in his sleep, but he looked so calm, so peaceful. She tried to get out of his embrace without waking him. She succeeded in doing so. She then walked silently out of the bedroom. She suddenly felt cold and wanted to return to him, but she needed to think.

She found her way to the bathroom. She opened a cabinet, and took out a towel. She then turned the shower on, a hot shower, and got in. She stood under the spray and just let the hot water wash away any stray thought. She wanted to think straight.

These eight months that have passed, that she passed without Darien, were horrible months. Aside from the fact that she didn't want to be near him or think about him, she became another person. Even the other scouts didn't hang around her much. She wasn't sure Darien could really love her. She was sure one hundred percent that he loved Serena, his one true love, but could he really love the new Serena?

She stood there, calmly, silently. Suddenly, the shower door opened. She was startled and looked over. Darien stood there. He stared at her, then stepped into the shower with her, and immediately took her into his arms and kissed her. She hugged him to her and kissed him back with such longing. He then looked her in the eyes, his own with a bit of sadness. "I thought you were gone."

She kissed him. "I'm still here, My Love." He kissed her again. He then lifted her up from her legs, and she wrapped them around him. And there, against the wall, he took her. Afterwards, they just stood under the spray. Darien was now against the wall and she was resting against him. After a while of silence, Darien asked her a question. "Why'd you decide to take a shower?"

She exhaled slowly. "I needed to think."

"About what?"

"About us."

"What about us?"

She didn't answer. Darien looked down at her, and held her tightly. He was thinking she wanted out. He was thinking she didn't want him anymore. He held her tightly because he thought he'd never see her again. "Serena?"

"I'm afraid." She whispered, for she was on the brink of tears.

"About what?" he asked.

She pushed herself tighter to him. "That you won't love me."

"Serena, what are you talking about? Don't you remember what I said after we made love?"

She was crying now, but not sobbing. She wanted to be strong. "Oh, I remember that. What I mean is I'm afraid you won't love who I've become. I myself don't love who I've become, but I can't… I can't…" she couldn't be as strong as she wanted to be. She broke down.

"My Love, please, talk to me. Tell me what troubles you."

"You love Serena, the one I used to be. I'm not that Serena anymore! I don't think I can ever be!"

He hugged her while she cried. "My Love, don't worry about that. I will always love you, no matter what, do you hear? No matter what!"

She cried a bit more, then looked up at him. "I love you so much, Darien." He bent down to kiss her. They looked at each other's eyes. "I don't like the way I am, Darien. I want to be who I used to be, but I can't do it alone. Will you help me?"

"Anything for you, My Love." He leaned down to seal his promise.


End file.
